Happy Feet Three
by strong man
Summary: <html><head></head>Memphis and Seymour are secretly in love with each other and Erik thinks he sees Sven as a fantastic friend then Bo or Atticus though he may portrayed Gloira when she defended Mumbervand they became mates. What Matt andbBrad are trying to do is give the gay krill their own movie as apose to them reuniting in the end</html>


**_This is my movie of Happy Feet Three and let me tell ya that there is diffidently some homosexuality in this such as the Bill wanting to adopt kids with Bill which is also his best friend...here's the story, Bill voiced by Matt Damon is seemingly in love with Will voiced by Brad Pitt but breaks up with him once he figured it out leaving Bill very depressed. Will had gone through various adventures and almost gotten eaten..he finally started to realized that he was very stupid for leaving Will behind plus started to figure that he had the exact feelings too_**

_**Pairings:**_ Erik/Sven, Memphis/Seymour, Byan/Wane, Will/Bill (Slash)

_**Date:**_ September 27

**_Rated:_** K

Every penguin was spawning to get to their families and Memphis was running over to hug Norma Jean but due to all the penguins running around, he got confused and hugged Seymour instead

"You okey" Memphis said rubbing his back

"Don't worry..I'm okey as long as I had you" He said referring to Maurice but it was Memphis instead and once both clearly heard their voices, they quickly parted

"Sorry..I thought you were my mate" Seymour said looking down

"Seymour? Maurice said thinking that his mate was cheating on him but Seymour went and hugged his right mate this time, just so you know that Maurice broke up with Michelle in the emd of the first film

Norma walked up to her mate and hugged him but what she and Maurice didn't know was that their mat's were looking straight at each other with the song "Don't Let Me Stop You by Kelly Clarkson playing in the background then the couples parted

Seymour picked up his son then him and Maurice waddled away

Mumble and Gloria happily reunited and were walking along until the mighty Sven came flying in front of Erik

"Erik..ready to go? The puffin said making the baby Emperor Penguin beg his mom to let him to

"Okey...just be back by sundown" She said then their son hugged her leg before going off with Sven

Mumble knew that something was up and he didn't like it was bit, Gloria noticed

"Mumble...what's wrong? She said looking at him

"I have a strange feeling that our son is in love with Sven" He said after sighing

"That's crazy talk..he's not like that and even if he was...I'll support him" She said defending her son

He scoffed then said that he was going to get some fish which he obviously lied about cause he was going to do some spying so he went

Norma was not going to just wait for his mate to return so she decided to have some bolding time with Michelle and that exactly what she did

* * *

><p>Looks like Bill got his wish as he and Will had adotped Phil, Jill, Lil, Sill, Gill, Dill, Hill, Bill, Lily, Wilam, Wilis, Wilber, Wihelmins and William<p>

That said, the only real reason why he broke up with him was that he was afraid or not being a good father but now they the reunited..he was beginning to seriously regret ever saying that

The fourteen eggs were kept safe in a little cave only krill can get though, they swam to see how they were doing until Will's parents showed up

"Mom..dad, what're you guys doing here? Will said

Some krill told us you and this krill called Bill" Mary said

"Yeah...Bill's my mate" He said before telling his parents to follow him and so they did

Bill was looked at the eggs, they were dreaming till Bill heard Will so he swam up to him

"You must be Bill...we're Will's parents" Thomas said

"Yes but you have to be quiet cause our children are sleeping" He whispered and swan to the cave with the three following behind

Mary and Thomas gasped in awe's by the looks of them

"These are our kids" Will said m making his mate cuddle up to him

"Why...their precious little angels" Mary said

"Yeah" Will said but Bill just went away from the cave and both grandparent's followed him

They talked for a while about how him and their son got together but he cut it to long story short then Wil swam to Bill's side

"Well..you definitely choice the perfect mate, he's very interesting" Thomas said

"Thanks, dad" He said

"Well..we better go..don't wanna miss the western Arctic Current" Mary said before all three hugged each other then parted before they two swam through a tiny crack in-between two boulders

Will looked at his mate and without him knowing..put him into a dipping position while his lips pursed against his, right to the point where they brought out each other's happy by a little flashing light inside of their bodies

Soon they completely surrounded by their family who did the most romantic thing ever whitch was forming a big heart-shaped with flashing lights but it was just their bodies lighting up

Will sat Bill up-right and he was begging him to plant one on him but as soon their lips were a couple inches apart, both heard a bunch of cracks

The rushed to the little cave to see and what they saw was just stunning, five started to come out of their shell but they were but could bearly opened their eyes but for a fact, they'll know their parents when they see them

Bill looked at his mate and decided to do what he wanted to do fot the longest time, one kiss on the lips and one kiss on the cheek

**_Sorry but this was a total re-do of the chapter cause I uploaded the wrong story to this but I got it fixed now...anyway I don't blame the two actors for putting homosexualy in the movie...I think that it's because Matt Damon is a supporter and Brad Pitt has a bisexual wife plus he's a supporter as well_**

**_As for the penguins, some may not know this but there are some zoos that has actual gay penguins, four are named Jumbs and Kermi, Buddy and Pedro_**

**_As for the song, I thinks that it'll fit perfectly for this story..please, write a review to tell me what you think of it_**

**_Also..Will's parents are my creation, Mary is voiced by Sirena Irwin and Thomas is voiced by Justin Long_**


End file.
